CANT
by whc91us
Summary: “oh god, Cael, please tell me they aren’t here, please, please tell me they aren’t,” he started to look panicked and broke into tears, “please say your parents aren’t here!” Alric cleared his tears from his face, and looked up into my eyes.


**The alarm rang and it was 6:30am, time for school.**

**I turned groggily and slapped the alarm off.**

**I rolled slightly and sat up in bed, **_**damn, Monday's, ALWAYS suck!**_** I thought to myself as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.**

**If I hadn't been out so I probably wouldn't be so tired, but I had snuck out again and didn't get home till 2am…Katcha**

**I started to slowly get up and walk toward my door that led into the hall, as I opened it I saw the face of the one person that I didn't want to deal with this early, Ramsa, my kid brother…**

"**Cael!!" he exclaimed, "it just started snowing real bad, so we don't have school today, aren't you glad!!" he was practically popping out of the roof, it was way to early for his attitude.**

"**Yeah, just joyous," I mumbled "how long have you been up anyways freak?"**

"**Hey! Im being good right now, you don't have to be so hateful to me this early in the morning, I've not even said anything bad to you, and you've gotta start being mean, for once cant you say something nice?!!" he whimpered, obviously offended.**

**See, my kid brother was nice and all, sometimes to nice, he is an overly sensitive child…its all because my parents were trying to see if estrogen made people nicer, a little debate they had, mom thinks women are all around nicer than men, she tried to prove that by taking their middle child, Ramsa, who was always mean to everyone, and pumping him with estrogen…..well you see how it turned out.**

**Its not that I hate him for it or anything, im more mad at my parents I guess, for doing it to him, it always made me mad when they used someone I knew for one of their experiments…I guess I take it out on him a little to much though….**

**Ohh that's another thing, my parents are genetic scientists, like, they have their own lab and everything, so they get to conduct experiments on pretty much whatever they feel like doing……..anywho, ill let you get back now. Katcha**

**I felt bad for offending him so I put my hand on his shoulder and said "look man, im sorry, its just really early, and I don't see how anyone could have gotten up earlier…"**

"**ohhhh its ok Cael, I've been up for only 15 minutes now, I got up when Kaei and Felix left this morning."**

"**hmmm that's, what, 4 morning now that she has left us here that early, I think she's beginning to trust us kid" I said to him, ruffling his hair.**

"**Heh, I guess so," he said, then got wide eyed, like he just remembered something, and said "ohh that's right, Alric called for you also, about five minutes ago"**

"**REALLY!!! What did he say did he want me to call him back? Oh gosh what if he wants to come over, I should be getting ready, wait what time is it, ohh only 6:35, ahhh I gotta start getting ready, WAIT!!!! What did he say, TELL ME ALREADY!!" I said starting to freak out, and I was already bumbling about my room gathering cloths and such to get ready to go take a shower.**

**Ahem, oki now, I have to interrupt again. See, I like Alric, a lot actually…but he doesn't really know it, I've been dropping hints and stuff but…he doesn't catch onto stuff fast really…I wasn't exactly, umm into guys or anything before I met him, heck me and my friend Noaka dated for like, the whole part of our 2****nd**** year at P.I.G. and part of out 3****rd****…but just something about him I really love…I know its weird and all cause he is 2years younger and all but….dang I just really do like him…**

**Ok Ok, now I feel like I gotta explain, and tell you more first…**

**See our little group has 4people in it, Me, Alric, Noaka, and Tayu. Its like a little club we started when we were younger, we called ourselves CANT, like, its an acronym of our names……**

**We all met when we were really young, but we got all separated when we were 10 and me and Noaka started our first year at White's "Private Institute for the Gifted" that's what P.I.G means.(another acronym people, come on, keep up) See, when we were first years, Tayu was just 9, and Alric was just 8, so we were at a completely different school than them…**

**But Tayu should have gotten in the year after we did, but he had some family trouble and didn't get in till we were in our 3****rd**** year…until then we hadn't even kept in contact…**

**And Alric was in foster care, so his foster mom didn't have the money to afford tuition to go to our private school. But Alric I did keep in contact with…so when he told me his troubles about it one night, I just walked over to his house, went up to his mom, Ruby, and handed her a check that would cover everything for the remaining 4years of school, for him to attend P.I.G with us…when she asked me about it, I told her that it wasn't for her…that it was for me…I think that night was the first time I realized I liked him the way I do…as I was leaving he was waiting for me outside…he had heard what I had done, he was outside, in tears, and just ran up and hugged me. Okkkk enough with the odd-ness, back to the story. Katcha**

"**ummm, he said he was gonna be over at 7, that's how long it would take him to walk over…" he said, puzzled by my reaction "im gonna go make breakfast now….and some coffee for you"**

**I grumbled at him but, I was to frantic about Alric coming over, that I didn't even say anything back to him about that coffee comment…I guess he knew I didn't sleep much.**

**I ran into my bathroom and started the shower, and ran back out to tell Ramsa something while the water warmed up.**

" **Hey, Rams, if Alric shows up and im still in the shower or something, just send him to my room and tell him I said to wait there ok?" I told him before turning back to go to my room.**

"**fine fine." he said as he rummaged around in the fridge, decided what he wanted to make us for breakfast.**

**When I got back into the bathroom, the water was already warmed up, so I de-clothed, and jumped in……****we can skip forward to me getting out of the shower so that I don't scar you guys to much…Katcha**

**I climbed out of the shower and started drying myself off with a towel, quickly…I didn't want to be a sopping mess when Al showed up.**

**I analyzed myself in the mirror…I was about 5'11", I had brown-ish blonde hair, and my eyes were such a light shade of blue, that my friends considered them grey. My hairstyle was different, I usually kept it all short except the front part of my bangs, which I pulled up into a horn using gel. It was sort of a trademark of mine…**_**but this morning I don't have enough time to spike it up so ima just leave it down. **_**I thought to myself as I brushed it through with my fingers.**

**I walked into my room and get dressed, I decided to wear my favorite Ecko polo shirt, my white one that had orange and blue stripes…awesome.**

**I grabbed out my favorite pair of Lucky jeans also, heh faded in the front.**

**I threw them on and headed towards the sweeeeeeeet smell of BACONNNN!**

**When I got into the kitchen I saw that Ramsa had already done bacon and eggs, and had them on plates, out on the table, with juice beside each plate (bah, except mine, I got freakin coffee) and 2peices of toast.**

"**wow, you really played it down for breakfast didn't you?" I told him, trying to make it seem like a joke, even though it wasn't.**

"**Yeah, I guess, I just didn't feel like setting up much…wait, you do like bacon and eggs don't you?" he said, starting to look hurt.**

**I laughed. "hehe, yes man I love bacon, don't worry about it, im just used to a 4course meal for breakfast, I like it simplified!"**

**See, Ramsa was a bit of a Kitchen buff… oddly enough, he was 13 and he did ALL of the cooking, and dishes….well most of the chores around the house really, except for the times when Kaei makes me and Felix help him, oki, back in! Katcha**

**I was going to start eating till I realized that it was 7, and Alric would be over any minute….aha there he is….at the………FRONT door??!!?!?!**

**See, since I had met Alric, and we started hanging out at my house, he ALWAYS, came through the side door, cause his house was in the direction that the side door faced, so when he walked, it was the closed door for him to come in through…never once did he come through the front door……so its odd that he would now, get it all now folks? Ok back again. Katcha**

**I ran to the door and threw it open, to see a half frozen, wide-brown-eyed Alric looking in my face, not even flinching from the cold…but when he saw me he started shivering.**

"**oh god, Cael, please tell me they aren't here, please, please tell me they aren't," he started to look panicked and broke into tears, "please say your parents aren't here!"**

**Im sorry, what was that? My parents?…….here…..at my house? HAH I was lucky (or unlucky depending on how you look at it) to see them more than 7 times a year…**

**I would see them for Christmas, my birthday, Ramsa's, Felix's, and their birthdays, and then a random day that they come buy at the beginning of the year that they gave me money…a lot of money, for the house and such you know. Bah ok im done now, back ya go…Katcha**

**I looked at him and started to panic, then I stepped backwards and pulled him into the house, "of course not, why would they be here? it's the middle of February!"**

"**well you know Cael, Felix's birthday IS in a week!!" He told me snidely.**

"**Gosh! You forget that the next day is your brothers birthday ONE TIME and I never live it down!" I joked with him**

"**oh…oh thank god," Alric said, collecting himself, and taking a seat at the table.**

**I pushed a plate towards him, "Come on, eat something, you must be hungry, and tell me what's wrong."**

"**No thanks on the food, it's a little hot in here to eat." **

**Too hot to eat?? Didn't he just come from the freezing cold of outside?…hmmm something's fishy, yes?? Ok back, sorry…Katcha**

"**Hmm? To hot? Are you feeling ok?" I looked at him oddly**

"**No, im….im not……see your parents are doing another one of their crazy experiments that involves people…I only heard bits and pieces while I in there, and I don't remember much of what happened…see, they agree on something for once…they think that every person has a bond with one particular element, over all the others…they are trying to find that connection in the human body, extract it, and re-instill it…making the person have a certain control over the element they are closer to……don't give me that look, that's just what I heard while I was in there" he shook his head wearily and he put his head down on the table.**

"**Wait, speaking of which, how did you get in there in the first place, or for that matter, how did you get out??" I took a drink of coffee, to wake myself up more so I could pay attention.**

"**Well, like I said I don't remember it all…but last night 3 people in white coats came over to my house, and sat Ruby down and told her that they wanted to use me for an experiment, that there wasn't any high risks, and that she would get a lot of money for letting them use me." he lifted his head up and looked into my eyes, "She let them take me Cael…how could someone that's usually so nice be so cruel? I mean, to just send me off for testing on some new experiment without even thinking about it?!! How could she?!!" he started to cry a little, then just stopped and put his head back down**

_**Wait a minute…now that I think about it, when I went to give her that money for his tuition, she didn't even try to not take it…nor did she say 'thank you'…maybe she……NO! I cant think about her like that, she is a nice person, most of the time, and there's no way that she's just after money…is there? **_**I thought to myself as I noticed that Alric was starting to look tired.**

**I stood up and put my arm on his shoulder…"Ok, that explains how you got in, but how did you get back out?" I felt bad for making him talk more, but I had to know what had happened before I went off to their lab…**

"**I don't know, I just remember waking up in my bed this morning and thinking it was all a dream…I started to remember a little, then it all came to me, I got so scared I ran from the house…then I thought about how I had heard one of the doctors telling your dad that I was specimen #4 for 'GLACIER'…I guess they have different code-names for each element…but anyways, when I remembered that I though that maybe the experiment had worked…so I just raised my hands in the air, and thought about it snowing…and well……you see what the outcome was" he waved his hand towards the window.**

"**Thanks Alric, a lot, for coming over and telling me first, but you look tired, come on into my room and you can lay down…and if its to hot in there I have a fan or two that I can turn on, and we can open some windows." I put my hand on his shoulder and helped him get up.**

"**Thanks Cael, but I think they might have Noaka, and Tayu, in there to, after I called you, I tried calling them, both their house phones and their cells…no answer, either they're still asleep, or…" he didn't finish his sentence. I knew what he was getting at**

"**It'll be ok, ill go over to their houses and check on them, and if they aren't there, then I'll come back and get you, and we will go to my parents lab, and try and find out more about what's going on." I helped him lay down into bed, and I went over and opened both my windows, and turned on both my fans, and made them face him… "Al, listen, im really sorry that it was MY parents that did this to you, trust me, they won't get away with this without some form of punishment, even if it has to come from us." I patted him on the back and left the room, closing the door on the way out.**


End file.
